Washed Out Colours My Drabbles
by Jaxalie
Summary: A place for me to post my many drabbles, they will be all sorts of pairings and non-parings and basically anything my mind comes up with. Mostly will be Humour, but not limited to just that. R&R Plz Currently: Galinda has a dilemma. *Humour doth ensue*
1. If We Were A Movie

**a/n: **I desided that seeing as i have loads of random drabbles in my head that pour out, that i would create my own drabble section, that way i dont have to create loads of different files...

Any hu, they are mostly humour and the like, but i'm really random and i dont know what happens so my head will be filled with a lot of different genres...

I'm marking it as teen to be safe incase i write something ranchier later...

Read, Laugh/cry ect.... and Review =]

first up; Elphaba has a revelation - loosely based on a song by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus... :P enjoy....

* * *

**If we were a movie…**

Closing her eyes, Elphaba couldn't take it anymore, she'd watched as Fiyero kissed her best friend over and over again, and each time it caused her a heartache beyond words. It wasn't as thought she'd be seen by him or not in the way she wanted. He was the scandalacious, handsome, dashing prince and she was… Green, a freak of nature, hardly the princess he deserved. She wasn't Galinda….

She watched from afar as he held the blonde the way she wished he'd hold her, saw how they acted together all smiles and kisses, how he looked at her with those Sapphire eyes, the way he encircled his arms gently around her smaller waist, his body pressed to hers without awkwardness, without care for anything around them. She wanted that.

After all, didn't every girl deserve somebody to love?

Someone who would love her in return?

Elphaba sighed as they pulled apart, his eyes darting momentarily from Galinda towards her general direction, not at her, never at her, she was sure of that. But still his eyes connected with her own momentarily, probably scolding her for invasion of privacy, before the beautiful blonde captured his attention again and the moment was lost.

If only her life had been a movie. One picture perfect screenplay, in which dreams came true and the ugly freak is transformed into the beautiful princess, while the handsome prince proclaims his love for her and in the end everyone would be happy and smiling, laughing about everything, accepting for who she was.

But sadly, her life was no movie, and she wasn't about to transform into a princess anytime soon, and that's just the way it was. Galinda and Fiyero would be together while she would watch from afar as her heart broke daily.

The price of being the best friend.


	2. Colour Me GAlinda

**Note:** My View on yero is made up to fit the story... based on no one in paticular. but i have to ask that you picture Dianne Pilkington as Galinda(just coz it works, if you dont know what i mean i suggest Youtube Dianne Pilkington). enjoy and please review =] *pouts*

**

* * *

**

**Colour Me GAlinda**

Galinda found herself dashing about at the speed of light, her dilemma forever increasing.

What was she to do? Nothing matched! It was all so wrong.

Across the room, her roomie and bestest best friend Elphie, offered little support on the matter, instead opting for the use of sarcastic comments against her to amuse herself.

Narrowing her eyes as Elphaba cracked another joke.

_Sweet Lurline she could be so ANNOYING at times!_ Galinda tried her hardest not to strangle her scrawny, green neck.

"Galinda, what's the difference? It's the same colour!" Elphaba pointed to the two dresses in her hands.

"It is not the same colour Miss Elphaba!" she snapped pouting and crossing her arms.

Elphaba rolled her copper brown eyes "Fine, do tell what the difference is"

Smiling widely Galinda handed the two brown dresses, pointing accurately at the one she was speaking about.

"Chocolate brown is darker and has a sensual energy. Hazel brown is lighter and has a more open energy. Now one of them has to match and bring out the brown in Fiyero's eyes perfectly, if we didn't match then the evening could be a disaster and the colours are BOTH so similar to Fiyero's eyes that it's hard to chose…" she was saying when rudely Elphaba burst into a fit of unladylike giggles, rolling around on her bed her skirts fluffed up all around her, her gangly green legs waving around un-mercilessly.

Scowling, Glinda ripped the dresses away from her and glared at her fiercely (or as fiercely as the prospect of not getting wrinkles would allow, which in truth was nothing more than staring at her) "What the Shiz is so funny with that Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba sat up suddenly, tears streaming as her laughter slowed slightly.

"Galinda" she tried, straight faced, which did not work well as she kept cracking up "Fiyero has Green eyes."

Galinda's face fell in horror, the realisation as to what he friend had said dawning.

"WHAT? THEY ARE?! Damn that changes _EVERYTHING_" she quickly began running around searching frantically through the labyrinth that was her wardrobe, trying really hard to find the things she knew she did not possess. "I don't have any green dresses!"

Why couldn't he just keep his eyes the same colour damn him, they were _NEVER_ on the same page anymore!


End file.
